


Waffle and Soup

by BooksandKpop



Series: Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (or two), Fluff, Future Fic, Getting a Pet, Introducing; Waffle and Soup, M/M, Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020, vine references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: "It was a surprise to come home and find his boyfriend lying on his stomach playing with a cat. They didn’t have a cat last time Issei checked."Day 5; Pets
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976332
Kudos: 31
Collections: Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020





	Waffle and Soup

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this fic written since the 9th of August y'all, it has just been waiting to see the light of day!!! I hope you all enjoy the chaotic meme-y family I've made.

It was a surprise to come home and find his boyfriend lying on his stomach playing with a cat. They didn’t have a cat last time Issei checked, which was about ten hours ago when he left for work. Hiro had a day off and was supposed to be doing some general house stuff like grocery shopping and laundry. But apparently, getting a pet was on his list too. He just hadn’t told Issei about it. 

“I’m home?”  
“Babe! I’ve got someone for you to meet!”

Hiro jumped to his feet and scooped up the sandy-coloured cat into his arms and came rushing over to where Issei stood, perplexed. From closer up, he could see the honey gold colour of the cat’s eyes and how soft it’s fur looked. He could also see the wide smile stretched across his boyfriend’s face as he held the small bundle of fluff out for Issei to see.

“This is Waffle!”

At the name, the cat gave a small meow and any amount of serious objection that Issei was attempting to muster melted away as his heart burst with affection. He reached out and took the Waffle from Hiro’s hands, cradling the cat close to his chest and scratching behind its ears. Issei was in love. 

It wasn’t until they were lying in bed later that night, Waffle safely curled up on an old cushion in the corner of the room, that Issei thought to ask the question. 

“Why did you name her Waffle?”

His boyfriend was silent for a moment before rolling over and burying his laughter in Issei’s chest. In the aftermath of the introduction, Issei had been so worried about where they were going to get cat food and toys for their first child that he forgot to ask where Hiro had gotten the cat from. In his defence though, Waffle was a bundle of excitable joy and they had both been too busy fawning over her antics to talk about much. 

“I was on the way home with groceries and I passed by Waffle House, and there were two dudes duking it out in the parking lot. So naturally, I quoted that vine, and then as soon as I did this little ball of fluff comes running out from behind the store and straight for me.”

Issei nodded and wrapped an arm tighter around his boyfriend, keeping him in place against his chest. It made perfect sense. If the cat came running when Hiro had said the words “Can I please get a Waffle” then she was destined to be theirs. She was similar in colour to a waffle too, which was just the icing on top. He pressed a kiss to the top of Hiro’s head and shuffled until they were in a more comfortable position before they both drifted off to sleep. 

A few months later, after Waffle had settled in perfectly to her new home and role as the troublemaker in the family, they ended up with another unplanned addition. This time it was Issei who brought them in. He stumbled through the front door, water falling off his coat in rivulets onto their wooden floor. The storm had been unexpected, and Issei had been stupid enough to think he could make it home before it got worse. He might have if he hadn’t gotten distracted. 

“Woah Issei, babe, are you alright?”

Hiro came sliding into the front hall in his thick fluffy socks, worry etched into his face. Issei shot his fiancé a smile as he opened up his coat to reveal the treasure sheltered inside it. A small puppy was buried in the crook of his elbow, fur soaked to its skin and shivering from the cold. He barely got a chance to register the high pitched squealing noise Hiro made before the puppy was plucked from his arms and being bathed in affection. 

After Issei had showered and they dried off the poor puppy, they discovered he was a fluffy little boy with a mixture of grey and dark brown colours in his coat. He had no collar, and they rang the vet to make an appointment for the following day to see if he was chipped. Waffle sniffed at the new intruder, seemingly unfazed by the small bundle of fluff. So when they found out that the little pup wasn’t registered to anyone, it was a very easy decision to make. 

“What should we call him?”

They were both sitting on the living room floor, watching their new puppy chase a tennis ball around the table while Waffle perched on top and occasionally batted a paw down as interference. It was a comfortably domestic scene, and Issei wrapped an arm around Hiro’s waist to pull his finacé closer to him. 

“Well, I found him in the alley beside the café.”  
“The café with really good soup?”  
“Yeah, tha- oh my god angel, you’re a genius.”

Of course, following the naming convention for their cat, they would have to call their puppy something along the lines of a meme. And what better than the one that never failed to leave Issei and Hiro both in a heap on the floor, stomachs aching from laugher.

“Soup!”

Sure enough, the puppy turned around and cocked his head to the left as he looked at them. Hiro laughed loudly in delight while Issei reached his free hand out for the dog to come over. As he scratched along his back and received several licks for his troubles, Issei was certain this was the best possible name they could give him.

And so, Waffle and Soup became fully-fledged members of the Matsukawa household. They gained a few more named companions, in the form of several houseplants that Issei and Hiro were gifted from each of their old volleyball team members as wedding gifts, and were named accordingly. Married life truly was perfect.

\---

"Babe be careful!" 

Hiro watched in horror as his husband tripped over their overexcitable puppy who had dashed into the kitchen without warning. With superhuman reflexes, Issei managed to protect their dog and himself from harm, but there was one casualty. 

"NOOO!" 

The pot Issei had been carrying tumbled out of his hands and overturned on the tiled floor, spilling the cold broth everywhere. 

"Are you ok?"   
"We're fine, don't worry angel."

As Hiro helped his husband up with the yipping dog in hand, he couldn't help but laugh. Their little disaster child had caused the death of its namesake. 

"Soup, you made me drop the soup." 

The puppy barked and licked at Issei's face while Hiro clung to them both in a hug, shoulders shaking with mirth. He looked down when he heard a confused meow, and found Waffle dipping her paw tentatively into the pool of liquid and lifting to her mouth for a taste. Hiro quickly picked her up and the two of them escaped from the mess. 

Issei deposited Soup into his basket and Hiro let Waffle hop from his arms onto their bed, and they made sure to firmly pull the bedroom door shut behind them as they left. Then they made their way back into the kitchen to deal with the slowly growing spill of soup on the floor. 

“Well, I guess we’re not having soup for lunch today.”

Hiro just laughed and pressed a kiss to his husband’s cheek as they began the process of cleaning up, both of them finding humour in the irony of it all.


End file.
